objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFB Residence
on his bed.]]The BFB Residence are buildings which, in Sleep Mast R's headcanon, have been installed by Donut in April 2018. They were built by the Residence Caring Construction Team (RCCT). Though only a few rooms have been drawn, there is a building for each of the eight teams of BFB, with identical size but different colors. Downstairs is a living room and a kitchen. Upstairs, there are eight beds in two rows of four, one for each team member. The beds have two pillows each, along with their owners' icons above them in rounded squares. They have levers which enable the contestants to store their property without being seen, as well as slide their beds into the wall (so that a contestant can get peace and quiet when everyone else in the room is energetic/noisy). On the far end (away from the stairs) is a window with Donut's body asset imprinted. In addition, Four and X have a one-story blue house. The beds have old XFOHV-like body assets designed on the headboards, and X's Alarm Clock sits in the room. The house has a kitchen and living room as well. The bedroom has a gray wall with a secret door, which leads to an abstract mathematical region where, various tilings of the Poincaré disk model of the hyperbolic plane can be seen. The Party, the Pastry and the Scenario is the first major piece of content where the residence is involved. Gallery RES_TeamIceCube.png|Team Ice Cube's bedroom. RES_iance.png|iance's bedroom. RES_TheLosers.png|The Losers' bedroom. SneakPeek 10 2 2019.png|Downstairs in the Losers' building. FourXS.png|Four and X's bedroom. ChristmasSpirit.png|Four and X's living room in the same residence house. Trivia *Sleeping BFB (January 2018) took place before the residence existed (and also before Sleep Mast R came up with it in real life). *Sleep Mast R stopped drawing teams' bedrooms as he got tired of having two accounts on DeviantArt, so he discontinued the account to which he uploaded them. *The living rooms have couches and books, but they have not been on screen yet. *The beds are diverse in texture, and most of the sheets and blankets are designed to have identical color to those in Sleeping BFB (January 2018). **Four and X, in fact, have the exact same beds as in that video. **Certain contestants, such as Bracelety and Naily, have their headboards at the aisle instead of the wall. This is due to their body anatomy; for instance, if Naily's headboard were at the wall, then in order for her to settle in bed with the blanket over the sharp part, she'd be stuck facing the wall. **Contestants who are balls (such as Tennis Ball) have concave-up mattresses which are not flat, to reduce their chances of rolling out of bed in their sleep. *The icons above the beds serve as message boxes: messages are delivered through the characters' icons above the headboards, and received messages come out of these icons too. This is achieved by rotating the icon 180 degrees around a vertical axis. **Four and X send and receive messages by pressing the symbols atop their headboards. *The Slumberville Flash (which is mostly not BFB) has an identical copy of Four and X's bedroom as a part of the universe's building. *When contestants get eliminated, normally nothing happens to their beds. However, when Leafy rejoined on the Losers!, her bed from BEEP's room got removed and Loser's bed got handed over to Leafy (it is still the same angel bed, but the icon got replaced). **Incidentally, Sleep Mast R assumes that EXIT has a bedroom where the eliminated contestants have beds identical to those in the residence. *When Bubble got demoted to BEMB, that word was on her pillow.